Long Term Evolution (LTE) offers enhanced capacity and coverage for current mobility networks, which experience a constant traffic increase and skyrocketing bandwidth demands. LTE is built upon a redesigned physical layer and based on an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) modulation. LTE also features robust performance in challenging multipath environments and improves the performance of the wireless channel in terms of bits per second per Hertz (bps/Hz). Nevertheless, LTE remains vulnerable to radio jamming attacks.